Psychic Creature
Psychic Creature is a Psychic creature card type. Details It was first introduced in DM-36 Psychic Shock. A psychic creature begins the game in your Hyperspatial Zone which is situated next to your graveyard. You are limited to 8 psychic creatures per hyperspatial zone and they are counted separately from your deck of 40 cards. At any time during a duel you are allowed to look at your opponent's hyperspatial zone as it's considered a Public Zone. A psychic creature card is double-sided, and usually features a creature on both sides. When the side with the lower cost triggers its awaken ability by satisfying its conditions, you may flip the card over to its higher cost side. This gives the creature a higher power and improved card effects. For example: Bolshack Dragon, the Temporal Blaze flips over to Bolshack Möbius, Victory Awakened when it wins a battle. dm36-s7a.jpg|link=Bolshack Dragon, the Temporal Blaze| dm36-s7b.jpg|link=Bolshack Möbius, Victory Awakened| DM-38 Angelic Wars introduces Psychic Creatures that have the Loop Awaken ability that allows them to flip sides on certain conditions. DM-39 Psychic Splash introduced a Evolution Psychic Creature, that can be evolved on other Psychic creatures when they are put into the battle zone. DMR-01 Episode 1: First Contact introduced a new type of psychic creature, the Psychic Super Creature. 2 or 3 Psychic Creatures can link together as psychic cells to flip and awaken to a more powerful creature. dmr1-v2b.jpg| (back side) dmr1-62b.jpg| (back side) dmr1-60b.jpg| (back side) dmr1-v2b+60b+62b.jpg| Although all Hyperspatial spells that put psychic creatures into the battle zone follow the naming theme, "Hyperspatial _____ Hole" (except and ), there is no uniform naming convention for the many creatures that have effects that put psychic creatures into play. Psychic Creatures are often seen as a sign of Power Creep as the Psychic Cost of the creature is only used to determine what kind of hyperspatial cards can put it into the battle zone. As a result, a finisher-level creature such as Dias Zeta, the Temporal Suppressor can be put into the battle zone just for 5 mana with no drawbacks (Assuming the card that calls it out is Hyperspatial Emperor Hole) which defies former cost to power ratio logic. Support :See also: Cards that put Psychic Creatures into the battle zone Supporting Cards that support Psychic Creatures Supported Cards supported by Psychic Creatures Anti-Psychic Creature Cards Anti-Psychic Creature cards Evolution Creatures Creatures that evolve from Psychic Creatures List of Psychic Creatures *'See:' List of Psychic Creatures *'See:' List of Psychic Super Creatures List of Hyperspatial Support cards *'See:' List of Psychic Support List of Anti-Psychic Creature cards Due to the way they are put into play, psychic creatures are also affected by cards that effect cards put into play For No Cost. These include; Rulings *Psychic creatures are affected by any card that specifies creatures, such as Terror Pit, Natural Snare, and Aqua Surfer. *Psychic creatures are not considered to be summoned into play. They can only be put into the battle zone by a spell or effect such as the Hyperspatial spells or by various creatures, signified with a lightning around the card. You can't put it into the battle zone by paying its cost. *Psychic creatures that go to a zone other than the battle zone are put into that zone briefly before returning to the hyperspatial zone (so effects that check for a creature changing zones, such as Super Trash Train, Fuuma Devil's, still trigger). *Psychic creatures may be evolved like a normal creature. If the evolution creature leaves the battle zone, the psychic creature under it is briefly put into the same zone before being returned to the Hyperspatial Zone. If only the top card of the evolution leaves the battle zone, the psychic creature under it stays in the battle zone. *A psychic creature doesn't provide any mana as it can only ever be in your battle or Hyperspatial Zone, whenever a Psychic Creature is to leave the battle zone, it returns to the Hyperspatial Zone after briefly inhabiting the intended zone. Psychic creatures do get summoning sickness and can't attack on the turn they are put into play. *An awakened or released creature doesn't have summoning sickness. So if you awaken a Psychic creature during your turn (and had already put it into the battle zone the previous turn or earlier) you can attack with it on the same turn you awakened it. However, if an awakened psychic creature gets put into the battle zone directly in its awakened form and it reverts to its unawakened form using some way in the same turn, the creature gets summoning sickness. *Any card effects that affected the psychic creature before awakening or release continue to effect it. So, if you cast a spell such as Colossus Boost on Bolshack Dragon, the Temporal Blaze, giving it +4000 power, and flip it, the newly awakened Bolshack Möbius, Victory Awakened will now have 16000 power (12000+4000). *A cross gear attached to a Psychic creature stays crossed to the creature after it awakens or uses its release ability. *When flipped over by its Awaken or Release ability, a Psychic creature retains its original tap status. If it was previously tapped, it remains tapped. If it was untapped, it stays untapped. *You can still cast hyperspatial spells to put Psychic creatures into the battle zone even if you can't do the other effects listed on the Hyperspatial spell. For example, if the opponent had no creatures to destroy with Hyperspatial Bolshack Hole, you could still use it to put a Psychic creature into the battle zone. *Any player may view the contents of any Hyperspatial Zone at any time, even before the game begins. *It isn't mandatory to put a Psychic Creature in its weaker form into the battle zone. For example, if you have a card such as Hyperspatial Bolshack Hole that allows you to put a fire Psychic Creature that costs 7 less into the battle zone, you can put the awakened side of Jonjo Jon, the Awakened Adventurer that costs 5 into play. Category:Gameplay Category:Card Type Category:Psychic Creature Category:Creature Category:Psychic